ordinary life, unordinary love
by KeiraRyan33
Summary: Rukia is a new student who wanted to get away from her life, she moved to a new town to start an ordinary life, but nothings ordinary when u fall in love with the strawberry
1. A New Life

"Well I guess it's the start of a new day, a new school, a new life" Rukia sighed as she looked up at the sky.

She had short dark hair that was in two braids that curved around her neck hiding under a purple hat that had kitty ears sticking out on the top. She had a couple of pins crossing making and X holding back her side bangs so they feel down curving her cheeks.

She wore a small black tank top that had a purple colored chappy the bunny in the middle that had stitches for a mouth and X's for eyes. With a matching black and purple checkers pattern skirt. She wore long purple and black-stripped socks that went to her knees topping it off with some regular purple shoes that had little doodles drawn on them form different colored markers. With matching rubber bracelets.

"Why the hell did I decide to live here?" Rukia asked out loud swinging her little chappy the bunny backpack over on her shoulders getting off the train that she was sitting in.

She felt a vibration on in her pocket and pulled out a dark blue cell phone looking at the callers name and on the front of the phone it said 'incoming call from 'Tattoo face'. She chuckled remembering when she put that nickname there just to get on his nerves.

Never the less she carelessly opened it and put it to her ear.

"Hey Renji" she answered in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey there short stuff, how's the town look so far?"

"Like a piece of crap"

"HEY! I happen to live at that 'piece of crap' town!"

"I'm kidding it looks better then my old town"

"This isn't like you Rukia, why are you running from them?"

"I have my reasons…."

"O, well were are you gonna live at?"

"I heard they have high school dorms here"

"They do, but you might have to share with some guy"

Rukia thought about it for some time when she blushed and looked down at the floor thinking of what it would be like to live with a guy for a whole school year! She was so deep in thought that she walked right into someone causing her to hang up the phone and almost fall until she felt arms wrap around her small waist.

She opened her eyes as she looked up to see his face; he was tall and had dark brown eyes with short spiky orange hair! She raised one eyebrow at the thought of bleached hair, she's never seen something this ummm…odd.

Apparently the boy noticed that she was looking at his hair and glared at her still holding on to her waist thinking weather or not he wanted to drop her or yell at her.

"What the hell do you think your looking at" obviously he chose to yell at her only to earn a glare from the little girl.

She was about to yell at him when she suddenly heard a loud thud from the back of the boys head only to see a biker ride past him and the orange-headed boy landed on top of her. His forehead leaning on hers their noses overlapping there lips only a mere centimeter away.

He could taste her vanilla breath in his mouth as he continued to stare into her huge captivating eyes when he was brought back to the real world by a very painful kick.

Rukia managed to knee him in the gut as he pulled back holding his stomach in pain his palm cupping his pained area.

"You son of a bitch"

She was about to pull up and beat the living crap out of him when he was about to pull his head down in pain causing lips to lock.

Rukia stood there in pure shock this punk who she's known for a full 12 seconds was kissing her in front of passing people, her FIRST kiss was basically stolen by this jerk. She had to admit his lips tasted good, like a strawberry flavored frosting.

"Hitting on the new girl already that's not like you Kurosaki"

Kurosaki pulled away from Rukia only to look up at a tall boy that had dark blue hair and glasses covering his eyes looking down at Kurosaki smirking as his eye drifted to Rukia.

"I'm Ishida you can come with me so that I could assign you to your dorm and classes, Kuchiki Rukia, and I expect that you would be harassing her Ichigo Kurosaki." Ishida said as he lifted an eyebrow smirking holding out his hand for Rukia.

"O please, who'd hit on this wannabe punk who-" Ichigo didn't get to finish his sentence when he was suddenly punched right in the jaw causing him to fly of Rukia, for some little girl she hit as hard as a boy.

She stood up and blushed madly as she pointed to Ichigo, "You bastard, I wont forgive you for this from now on I'll do everything I can to make your life a living hell" she yelled at the top of her lungs as she walked right past him and Ishida and straight to the school.

"What's that girls problem what the hell did I do to her" Ichigo yelled as he rubbed some blood onto his white sleeve from his lips looking in the direction that Rukia left in.

"The fact you tackled her, kissed her, insulted her-" Ishida started but finished when he saw Ichigo glaring at him madly with anger.

Ishida walked away to show Rukia all her classes and to show her to her dorm when he looked back at Ichigo and saw that he had a hint of red blush on his cheek thinking about the kiss that just took place. 'I think things would be more interesting with you here Kuchiki-san'

'Come on Ichigo don't be a sissy it was just some meaningless kiss nothing to it' Ichigo told himself as he looked up at the building looking in the window of his homeroom only to see class was starting.

"Kuchiki Rukia, age 15, homeroom teacher would be Kisuke Uahara. Seat number 22 got all that? O and heres your uniform and dorm number." The principal said as he handed her a regular school uniform and a piece of paper and dismissed her.

She was walking to her dorm room as she stood in front of it looking up at the door to make sure it was the right number, she looked and it was right so she unlocked it and walked inside.

It was messy there were various shirts and pants on the floor and a guitar in the corner along with magazines. She noticed there were two beds across from each other.

When you first walk in there is a small roomy kitchen then the beds and in the very back was a desk with a computer next to that was a TV.

She walked in and remembered that she had the day off since she had to get situated. She looked around when she noticed how hungry she was she didn't eat anything since the morning and it was already half the day. No wonder that boy was outside he just got off lunch that greedy bastard.

She looked in the kitchen and saw some instant noodles and made some had herself a nice meal and looked at the clock ' they wont get off anytime soon I'll take a nap' she told her self as she took of her skirt, socks, shoes, and bracelets. She was in her underwear and tank top as she collapsed on the nearest bed and feel asleep immediately the second her head hit the pillow.

'Will running away stop the dreams from coming back, or stop them from coming after me?'

------------

"Are you sure Ichigo it will be fun"?

"I'm sure I already stayed after school to long its 9 already I need sleep"

"Fine Fine good night"

"Whatever"

Ichigo grabbed his key and unlocked the door dragging his feet along the way, as he didn't even bother turning on the light only remembering to lock the door behind him.

He took off his jacket to reveal a black t-shirt, which he carelessly took of to reveal his bare chest. He took of his pants and slipped on some sweat pants and walked over to his bed.

He threw himself on the bed as he was about to snooze when he noticed something odd his bed was…soft? And his pillow was lumpy. He tried to get comfortable shifting positions around and around.

He was about to get up as he grasped something soft in the palm of his hand as he heard a moan from under him it sounded like a moan you make when you wake up really early in the morning and are to tired to get up.

He slowly looked down and tried to figure what he was holding when he leaned in pressing the remote to the TV. Turning it on causing the bright light from it to turn on as he gasped.

Rukia was spread out on the bed on her back, his bare chest was pressed against her bare stomach and collar. And his hand was resting in front of his chest on one of her chests causing him to blush.

He felt her legs, one between his legs and the other one hanging off the bed. He removed his hand from her chest and gulped as he was about to get up when she wrapped her arms around his neck tight causing his mouth and nose to press into the side of her neck while his chin rested on her collar bone.

""

She mumbled something but she was so quiet that he didn't get to hear her.

Ichigo blushed as she started to switch positions causing her chest to move up and down pressing against him a lot then a little as she put her head to the side his head resting on her neck and collar.

"H-h-hey you get your hand off me" Ichigo tried to do something when he started to shake her back and forth but getting no response. 'Dammit this girl is annoying me even in her sleep'

Her arms around his neck tightened as his lips softly yet forcibly made contact with the nape of her neck.

He blushed as he pulled away. He tried to slip his head under her arms so that he could slid out from the bottom it was a little difficult but he was doing a good job at it none the less.

He was almost through his face was now pressing against her chest sliding further down to get out of her arms grasp. When suddenly he felt her sit up at light speed causing him to slam his face into her chest. She looked down at him, as she turned red from embarrassment and anger.

"What the hell are you doing!"

So wat you think more character involvement latter, Uahara for a teacher! Rukia as Ichigo's roommate! Who's this new guy who's all over Rukia! Would Ichigo get jealous? All in the next cappie stay tuned.


	2. A new enemy

Rukia sat there looking down at him with an angry look on her face looking as if she were about to beat the hell out of him.

"Don't give me that look! Its your fault you were sleeping on MY bed in the first place" he commented pushing back so that he was sitting in front of her glaring right back at her with a identical look to hers.

"I knew I should've moved into an apartment better then being molested by a freakin fruit" she commented as she got up from his bed and walked over to her bed throwing the sheets off and getting in.

"Hey! I never said this conversation was over!" Ichigo yelled as he got up and walked over to her bed and took the covers off her letting the cold air hit her.

"Who gives a shit about what you say!" she yelled as she grabbed the covers back from him and wrapped them around herself rolling over so that he couldn't see her.

"Hey don't give me this attitude I barley even know you!" he yelled walking over to his bed swearing under his breath going into a process of putting a shirt on knowing he was living with a girl now.

"Tck you don't need to clothe yourself its not like I'm gonna check you out or something….asshole" she said as she snickered getting more comfortable in her bed.

"Ya sure you just want an excuse to look at my chest" Ichigo said as he pulled his black shirt on getting back into bed turning off the T.V. so that it was pitch black again preventing him from seeing Rukia's sleeping figure.

'Don't worry tomorrow will be a better day, who am I kidding unless she miraculously disappears my life is screwed' Ichigo pondered as he feel into a deep sleep.

--------

Ichigo woke up early as usual and instantly got up to take a shower and change. He grabbed his outfit from the chair and glanced over at the bed next to him to see Rukia's sleeping figure.

"Nope, she's still here….DAMMIT!" Ichigo cursed as he left.

When he came back he expected Rukia to be there and ready to head to school but was wrong she was still on the bed sleeping on her stomach her blanket lying on the floor.

He blushed when he saw that she was still in her underwear and that skimpy tank top.

He got angry and grabbed his pillow throwing it at her head causing her to jump out of bed and glare at him.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty" Ichigo remarked as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed some ramen pack and started to boil it.

"Very funny" she said as she got up and went to the fridge to get a drink. She opened it up and grabbed some orange juice walking right past Ichigo to a cabinet and grabbed a glass and began to pour it.

"Hey, are you planning on running around all morning in your underwear" Ichigo commented as he leaned on the counter staring at her.

"Your such a sissy, my last roommate didn't care why do you" she asked as she took a big gulp of juice and stared waiting for his comeback.

"I just hate it when unattractive girls try sooooo hard to show of curves they don't even have" he whispered as he looked down stirring the noodles.

"if I remember correctly weren't you the one who I caught laying on top of me with your head on my chest and the very same person who kissed me. If u don't like seeing a girl walking around in her undergarments I think you might be gay" she said as she smirked walking over to him and grabbing the pot of noodles and walking away.

"Bitch"

------

"Hey Ichigo are you alright you don't look so good" Keigo asked as he looked over at Ichigo who was sitting in his seat with his head on the desk.

"I'm living with a girl in my tiny dorm" he mumbled as he rolled his head over so that he was looking at Keigo.

"If that's the bad news then something's wrong with you, so is she hot" Keigo asked as he got hearts in his eyes picturing of a new hot transfer student.

"Up yours Keigo"

"Alright class settle down we have a new student today" Urahara said as he leaned on his desk pulling the tie he wore around his neck even further down he always preferred loose outfits anyways.(I personally thing he looks good in a suit)

Rukia walked into the classroom and it was as if everything froze. She came in wearing her white button up shirt she left un tucked while the red ribbon hung around her neck with black socks that went to her knees with her school shoes and a short gray skirt with a black wrist band with a purple star on it.

"Aw Kuchiki-san right on time, have a seat next to" he looked around the class looking for an empty seat to put her in. "Hinamori-san, please raise your hand Hinamori"

Rukia's eyes scanned the classroom when she saw a shy little girl raise her hand while a blushed spread all over her cheeks at the fact people were staring at her.

"I-I'm right here" she spoke as Rukia walked over to her and sat down next to her when she looked around her to see her fellow class mates.

In front of her was a girl with short dark hair but long strands that went to the floor. Next to her was a girl that had really short dark hair with a white suit hanging from her backpack. Next to her was Hinamori and on her other side was the strawberry.

She looked next to her self and there was a note on her desk it read:

_Hey, new girl if your not doing anything during lunch period I can show you around if you'd like, Soi Fong_

She looked up and saw the girl in front of her nod her head to show that she was the one who wrote the note. Rukia just shook her head yes might as well make a friend.

----

" Ichigo isn't that the girl staying in your room?" Chad asked as he looked at Rukia walking and talking with Soi Fong, Hinamori, Tatsuki, and Unohana.

"Ya sadly, she's a bitch" Ichigo flatly said as he was poking the straw into his juice box avoiding eye contact with the girl.

"I don't know she's kinda hot to me" Keigo said as he held his binoculars looking at Rukia up and down.

"You'd like anything with a skirt and legs you horny bastard," Ichigo said as he started to drink his juice.

"I'm hurt you'd think of me in such a way" Keigo said with tears running down his face and his eyes puffy red.

Keigo's face brightened up when suddenly he turned to Ichigo, "hey! Introduce me to the hot girl" Keigo asked with pleading eyes.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, she seems to have a badass personality" Hitsugaya said as he flipped to the next page of his book. His left hand in his pocket and his right hand holding the small book up.

"Fine, I'll do it. But only to watch you get your ass kicked." Ichigo mumbled as he got up and headed in the direction of Rukia with Keigo dancing behind him.

----

"So, do you like anyone at the school so far?" Tatsuki asked as she gulped down some of the rice balls that were in her lunch box.

"No, I don't really know any of the guys" Rukia muttered leaning on a tree playing with Tatuki's game boy, of course it was a fighting game.

"Lets explain the off limiters, Aizen" Soi Fong said as she looked over at the blushing Hinamori who was looking threw her book. "Hitsugaya, Gin" she said as she looked over at a big chested girl with long goldish orange hair talking to another long orange hair girl with a big chest.

"And Ichigo" the minute she said that Rukia started to laugh, "What's so funny?" Soi Fong asked as she stared at Rukia a chuckle escaping her lips just by watching Rukia wipe a tear of her eye from laughing.

"I thought it was impossible for someone to like the emo-berry over there, he's a complete and total jackass" she said as she stuck a pokey in her mouth and turned to her video game.

"Don't look now but he's coming this way" Unohana said as she pointed behind the tree Rukia was leaning on and directed her gaze to Rukia.

Rukia rolled her eyes and shoved another pokey in her mouth, as he stood right next to her.

"Hey get over here my friend wants to meet you" Ichigo said as he looked over at the other girls not wanting to look at her in the face.

"Tell your friend I'm not interested" she said never letting her eyes leave the game boy and never letting the pokey escape her mouth. (Wut a very multitasking girl we have their four things at once, eating, game boy, talking, ignoring)

Ichigo's eyebrows twitched, he walked more forward so that he was right in front of her then he bend down and grabbed her hand pulling her up walking her to were his friends were.

"What the kiss wasn't enough for you?" she sarcastically remarked smirking as she saw a little blush caress his cheeks.

"You little-"

"What are you doing to Rukia" Ichigo was about to turn around when someone took his hand off Rukia's and spun him around.

He looked up to see a guy with long red hair in a pony looking very pissed off.

"Look this doesn't concern you" Ichigo said as he got his hand out of the boys grip and grabbed Rukia's hand leading her over to his friends, that was until he realized that she wasn't moving.

"Renji?" she said as she looked him in the eyes with a shocked look on her face not even minding the fact that Ichigo was holding her hand.

"Rukia, what are you doing with this punk!" Renji yelled as he pointed at Ichigo. He was about to punch Ichigo when a hand grabbed his.

"This isn't the best place to start a fight Renji," said a man that was holding Renji's wrist preventing him from hitting Ichigo.

"Aizen-dono" Hinamori said blushing like crazy staring at him dreamy. What she didn't notice was the short white haired boy putting his book down staring at her while sending daggers at Aizen.

"Come on" Ichigo said as he pulled Rukia closer to his group of friends.

"You better let go of MY Rukia" Renji yelled.

"why the hell would I do that?" Ichigo smirked at Renji.

"You just want to piss me of don't you!" Renji yelled.

"is it working" Ichigo grinned from ear to ear.

"you better leave Rukia alone!"

"Why would I do that" Ichigo said as he let his hand wrap around her waist as she just started at him in complete and udder shock not doing anything.

"you bastard"

---------

What they didn't notice was the long orange hair girl that was sending daggers at Rukia as she say her Ichigo holding the new girl. ' I'll make sure she doesn't get any closer that that.

Well wut do ya think? Love triangle Aizen/ Hinamori/ Hitsugaya? Love square Renji/ Rukia/ Ichigo/ Orihime? Stay tuned for the next chappie.


End file.
